Infinite Fate
by Kouyan
Summary: A seemingly normal walk in the morning turned out to be... TYL!Tsuna x OC


**Somebody please do something about my writers block. Orz Okay, so I've gotten this up since... weeks ago. And I'm sceptical in publishing this, since this was just typed down on a whim. I mean, this idea was lodging in my brain for nights that I couldn't really sleep that well in the beginning. For now, I'm just going to be superlative thick-skinned and let this hang around for... however long I care. **

**And I did mentioned I would post an update for H.A, which will be... -runs- **

* * *

Tsuna frowned. Never would he expect that a walk at the park to turn out into something like this. His eyes glanced from side to side, his mind contemplating on the best solution. It certainly doesn't concern him, but with him being Tsuna, he had to do something before there were any undesirable outcomes.

It was a normal Saturday morning. Tsuna woke up earlier than usual, despite staying up late to finish the paper work on the night before. Thinking of getting some fresh air to aid him in breezing through the day with yet another huge pile of paper work, he went straight away for a cold shower and got dressed within few minutes. Before he knew it, he had already stepped out of the door, locking it.

Cool, crisp air greeted him as he advanced towards nowhere. It was only six in the morning. The streets weren't full of people until about an hour or so later. Taking small strides, Tsuna looked around, observing the environment. How great it was to live a peaceful life. He wondered what his life would be like if he hadn't met Reborn. Perhaps he would continue to be the "No good Tsuna".

His thoughts were soon disrupted. Something – or someone – had collided into him, causing him to break his chain of thoughts. The person seemed to be running away from something and had rammed into him. Tsuna caught the person with his great reflexes, seeing that the person was going to fall backwards.

Tsuna studied the person that he was now holding onto. The person had a petite frame, he could feel the curves beneath the clothing, to which he presumed that the person was a female. The lean figure began to push Tsuna away, whether it's out of reflex, Tsuna couldn't figure it out.

"Ah- gomen!" This time, Tsuna got a clear view of the person standing in front of him. Short-layered blue hair framed her face pretty well. What caught his attention was a pair of deep red eyes that seemed to pierce right through him. Before he knew it, he was staring at her.

"And thank you." She said in between shallow breaths. Tsuna snapped out of his reverie. "It's my fault for not paying attention to where I was heading. No problem." Tsuna gave her a smile and released his hold.

"Hey! She's right there!" A voice shouted, catching them by surprise. Tsuna could sense people coming their way. With the heavy footsteps, he knew that there were at least 5 people darting at them. He looked at the lady to see her face paled. Worry etched on her beautiful face. Wait, he wasn't supposed to think about that now.

As the footsteps got closer, about a dozen of men in black suits came into view. Out of reflex, Tsuna held the lady closer to him, his body shielding in front of her own. Her fingers clutched onto his sleeves, tugging at it to gain his attention. Tsuna merely smiled at her. "Don't worry. Everything's going to be fine."

"Hey you! Get away from her right now!" One of the men cried out, but Tsuna kept his pose.

"And why should I? Even though I know nothing about her, it just isn't normal to see a lady get chase by men in black suits. What do you want from her?" His voice came out in a soothing tone, but by his looks, one could see that he was serious.

"That's none of your business, punk! I suggest if you don't want to get hurt, hand her over, NOW!" At the last cry, the man charged at Tsuna with a clenched fist. Keeping his still façade, Tsuna caught the fist with ease and sent the man flying with a punch at his jaw. The man flew a good few metres before colliding onto the statue and headed straight down into the pond nearby.

The other men gasped and began to launch an attack on Tsuna. Seeing there's no point in fighting them, and he wouldn't want to get into unnecessary troubles, Tsuna grabbed the lady's hand and towed her away as fast as he could.

The lady was shock beyond words, but all she could do now was to let this stranger guide her to safety. It was peculiar that she bear the feelings of security and warmness as she let this man hold her hand. Her face flushed, either from all the running or the fact that a man was holding her hand or it could plausibly be both.

They ran towards the street. Thank goodness, people were already streaming along the streets, since it's already approaching the time where people would shop for ingredients and stuff, so it was pretty easy to blend into the crowd and out of the sight of the men. To be safe, Tsuna led her into an alley and hid there for the time being.

Heavy pants resounded into the empty alley as the both caught up their breaths. Tsuna shut his eyes, thinking of what would happened if he did fought those men in black suits back then. _Ahhh! Reborn would most likely kill me if I get into trouble!_

"Ano…" A soft voice made Tsuna looked up. Her captivating eyes boring into his once again. "Are you okay?" She asked as her breathing reverted to normal. "Uh… Yes I am. Why do you ask?"

The lady in front of him paused and stared at him before speaking again. "You looked like you were in pain. You know, with your face all scrunched up, it would be most likely for one to think that way. Especially after such a vigorous… work out."

Tsuna gaped at her and let out a short laugh. "What you said was somewhat right and close to that, but I'm just thinking of things, not in pain. I do train every day, don't worry."

"Hmm… Anyway…" The lady looked away before starting again, "could you get away from me?" Tsuna blinked a few times before realizing the distance between them. Out of conscious, he had her sandwiched by the wall and him, his hands were by the side of her head, and his body was close to the point of pressing against hers.

"Ah!" Tsuna immediately sprung away from her to give her space. "Sorry, it's just that I was too in the moment…" Tsuna flashed an apologetic look. The lady let out a soft huff and glanced his way. "It's alright. You saved me, so we don't owe each other anymore, ne?" She gave him a smile.

"_How cute…"_ was all Tsuna thought. "It seems to have died down. I better get going. I thank you once again." She gave him a bow and pushed herself off the bricked wall.

"Huh? Wait! I haven't gotten your name." Tsuna called out, successfully stopping her. Her back was facing him. She turned a little and gave him yet another charming smile. "Yuna, Shirai Yuna."

"I'm-"

Before Tsuna could reply, Yuna cut him off. "I know who you are, Vongola tenth generation boss, ne? Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun~!"

* * *

**Okay, perhaps your review will help me. Should I continue? I think I have some brief ideas on the continuation. I may consider depending on the number of requests. Hmm. I know, this chapter is ridiculous. Even the title makes me snicker. Oh well. At least I admit I suck at writing. :)**

**Continue from before, new update for H.A will be up in a few days. Really. Like so real that really. :)**

**...I have no idea what I'm talking about anymore. D:**

**Review and save me from internal destruction! :D**


End file.
